galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Quinlan Vos and Marie Claire mission to Kashyyyk
During a jungle mission to Kashyyyk, Rebel Origins sent Quinlan Vos and Marie Claire to observe the planet for any left over Imperial weapons or personel. When they landed on the planet, Vos instructed MC to go up into the trees for observation. "You know this planet very well Vos." MC said to Vos. "I do. When Order 66 was issued, I was shot at by my own men. I never trusted the clones, so I tried to attack as many as possible, I found the nearest shuttle and spent most of my time on the planet. It's not always a choice I wanted, but it's something I live with." Vos continued "I know the clones who didn't execute the order, were loyal to their generals. Now the galaxy is dark." MC then looked out from the trees and then climbed down. She instructed him to follow. Vos and MC followed and all of a sudden they got lost. "Where are we Vos?" said MC, "Are we lost?", Vos then looked around "I think we are to." MC then said "I thought you said you knew this planet well.?" All of a sudden out of nowhere came Emperora and Jackie-Lee Ander came out of nowhere and Vos ignited his blader. "Why are you here.?". Emperora then force-retracted Vos' blade and said "I sensed you coming here. So decided to drop by." Vos then stood there and told MC to get away. "Go! MC, get outta here." Emperora then threw Vos back his blade and she ignited her lightwhip. The two went into a harsh battle that lasted hours. It finally ended when Emperora managed to shock Vos into submission. "You're a warrior, i'll give you that Vos. Jackie-Lee Ander told me you knew this planet well. Seems you were wrong." Vos then turned to Ander and said "You, betrayed us. We trusted you!!." Ander repiled "I was just pretending. Very well as well. You never know what I went through. Especially you Vos." Emperora then saw MC in the bushes "I thought he told you to go? Marie Claire?" MC didn't respond she just watched on. Vos still lacking the energy then said "Do it. I've been on both sides of the force at least twice. Go ahead! I'd welcome it." Emperora then force-retraced Vos' blade and cut him down. "Lets go Ander. I have no time to watch the feels party." MC came running from the bushes and looked over Vos' body and said just as Ander and Emperora left "You'll never be as good as all those others. You're just a coward." MC then turned on her comlink to hear the voice of Darth Lightning "Lightning, what is the problem?." MC repiled "It's Vos. He's down." "Down as in dead, down?" "There was nothing I could do, Ander betrayed us! I was scared." Lightning then said "Alight. Come back and Bring Vos' body." MC did as she was told and brought back Vos' body and went to her quarters. Lightning then entered her room. MC was on her bed crying, "MC." "She was aganist us from the begining. I seen the look on her eyes when Emperora killed Vos. A look of accomplishment." Lightning then told everyone that Ander was a tratior to Rebel Origins.